Aftermath
by susieq666
Summary: A sequel to 'Miami's Hero'. The aftermath of being poisoned stays with Horatio, mentally as much as physically. As before, Frank proves to be a true friend.
1. Chapter 1

AFTERMATH

Chapter 1

Horatio was back at work on Monday - not at all sure he should be. He prided himself on his physical toughness, and his ability to handle pain, but the poisoning had been unbelievably gruelling. With his digestive tract ulcerated and bleeding, he had simply been unable to eat. Barely able to absorb nutrition at all. The hospital had kept him going, and kept the pain under control, but, at home, he was still reduced to eating what he thought of as 'mush' - baby food, high-protein milkshakes… And he was still on a huge amount of medication.

Now, walking into the crime lab, he felt peculiarly disoriented, weak, and vulnerable. It wasn't a feeling he liked. Clearly, he wasn't fit for fieldwork. He wondered briefly if he was fit for anything, but he hated being at home.

He went into his office, and sat down. The desk was clear and spotless. He pulled the laptop over and switched it on. Current case files looked unfamiliar - he knew he couldn't leave the place for three weeks without everything changing… He picked up the phone and called Calleigh.

"Fancy bringing me up to date?"

"Horatio! You're back… I'll be right up."

He noticed Calleigh's barely hidden look of shock when she came in.

"Is it that bad?" he said softly.

She sat down and forced a sympathetic smile. "Yes… frankly…"

"I've lost a bit of weight, that's all."

"Really? That's all? Have you had a medical?"

"Don't think I'm required to have one." It was always a matter for debate. If you'd been off with flu, clearly no medical was needed to resume work. If you'd been in hospital with a gunshot, say, it was. He wasn't sure where poisoning fit in to that. But he was also fairly sure that, given a department medical just now, he'd fail.

"So how do you feel?"

"Not great." There was no point in pretending. "Weak."

She was staring at him. "Sorry, Horatio, but you look terrible."

"Thank you - boost my confidence, why don't you?" He smiled. "I'm going crazy at home…"

"I understand, and I'm glad to see you. Just don't do too much, that's all…"

"Well, I'm not going into the field, if that's what you mean. I can look at current cases though, can't I?"

"Of course. I'll go through what we've got…" She was still looking at him. "Oh, Horatio… What did she do to you?"

"Hey, Calleigh, sweetheart… I'll get over it. Look… why don't we leave you in charge? I'm not sure this old body can actually take a full day yet… But let me at least feel useful again."

She nodded.

They went through the current cases.

"Anything you fancy?" she asked.

"This one… The supposed accident, on the school trip?"

"It may well be an accident…"

"Yes, but it may not. Let me look at it."

"Of course. It could do with fresh eyes." She stood, came round the desk, and kissed the top of his head. "If you need me, just shout."

Horatio felt like crying. He accepted that his mental state was tied up with his physical weakness, but Calleigh's shock at his appearance had startled him. He supposed he had gotten used to how he looked, but realised it had to be bad. Maybe he should have stayed at home. Though it was hard to see how he'd start to look better any time soon.

With a sigh, he opened the files on the school trip case, and tried to concentrate.

During the morning, he was interrupted by several members of his team. No one reacted as badly as Calleigh, but he suspected Ryan was hiding it, and Eric had seen him more recently anyway. When Frank Tripp came in, he didn't mince his words.

"Well, you look like crap."

"Thank you, Frank."

The detective, his long-time friend, had visited him a few times at home, so there was no surprise.

"You shouldn't be here, should you?"

"Frank, I'm going mad with nothing to do. I'm only going to work in the office. And Calleigh's still the boss, so if it gets too much, I'll just go home."

"You eating yet?"

"Not really. I'm totally pissed off with milkshakes. Never did like them."

"I came to see if you wanted a break… Don't suppose you want lunch, but we could drive out to the beach…"

Horatio raised his eyebrows. "Not like you, Frank…"

"Well, I bumped into Calleigh… who seemed to think you were about to keel over…"

"Not that bad. She worries too much." He hesitated. "Yeah, I'll watch you eat lunch, if you like. I've been indoors far too much these last weeks…"

"Is there _anything_ you'll eat?"

Horatio reached into a desk drawer, and took out a flask. "Protein drink… er… strawberry-flavored, I think… Oh, and these…" and he held out a baggie with several pills inside.

"You're still taking all that?" Frank shook his head. "I'll collect my lunch - see you downstairs…"

They sat in the car, windows rolled down, overlooking the ocean. Frank took out a sandwich, and inspected the meaty contents. "This isn't going to upset you?"

"Not at all. I wish I _could_ eat. It just either hurts like hell, or I throw up… Sorry, too much information…" He looked at the sandwich. "Tacchi's? Thought you'd stay away from there."

"I was tempted to. But the owner's a nice guy. He didn't deserve that sort of publicity. No reason his business should suffer because of what happened."

Horatio smiled. "Frank Tripp, beneath that gruff exterior beats a heart of gold."

The detective snorted. "Wouldn't go that far!" He tucked into his sandwich, while Horatio poured a little of the milkshake into a cup and sniffed it suspiciously. After a while, Frank said, "Have you got to testify?"

"At her trial? Yes. You?"

"Yes. Not really looking forward to seeing her again."

Horatio smiled ruefully. "Me neither. Still can't believe I fell for it, you know."

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

"But I am. Frank, I ignored your warnings, and I was careless to the point of incompetence."

"Rubbish! You've been thinking too much, as usual."


	2. Chapter 2

AFTERMATH

Chapter 2

Frank Tripp studied his friend. "Have you talked to anyone about this?"

Horatio laughed. "Counselling? Don't you know me better than that?"

"Might help…"

"And might not. Frank, I've managed to avoid counselling sessions all my working life, despite Stetler and others pushing me that way. Why should talking about it make any difference? I got careless, I paid the price - case closed."

"I'm not a great fan of it myself. Chewing over something with a stranger…"

"Well then?"

"Just… I know you, Horatio, and you are beating yourself up about it. Just think you might want to talk…" He hesitated. "Doesn't have to be a stranger… I'll listen."

"I appreciate it, Frank, but what is there to say?"

Frank shrugged. "Well, the offer's there."

They drove back to the lab, and Horatio returned to the school trip case. An apparent drowning… No, not 'apparent'… It was a drowning. The autopsy had been done here, by Tom Loman, and the schoolgirl had drowned. But he knew something didn't sit right. Interviews had revealed a well-supervised trip, an obedient pupil who could swim reasonably competently… There had to be more to it. He could tell that such investigations as the team had done had been fairly cursory, although the case was still open. He didn't blame them. It had, it seemed, been a busy three weeks, and they were, after all, a man down - him.

He frowned at the details - the site was well out in the Everglades, but there was just one poor sketch and a couple of not-very-informative photos. He felt mild annoyance, and knew he needed to go out there and see for himself. Well, it would have to be another day. His bodily weakness, and general tiredness from three weeks of illness were catching up with him fast. At only four o'clock, he called it a day, phoned Calleigh, and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It got slightly easier, but he still put off driving out into the 'glades on his own. His strength was, he found, unpredictable. The last thing he needed was to find he was unfit to drive back. His team was busy, very busy. He wondered, guiltily, if he could ask Frank to accompany him.

The phone rang. It was Calleigh. "I've got Gerald Duffy coming in…"

Gerald Duffy, the senior Florida prosecutor… "What about?"

"Your case. He seems to think there are problems. Half an hour's time… Are you free?"

"Of course." He realised this was awkward for Calleigh. "You know you're still in charge…"

"Nominally, I know. But I wouldn't dream of doing anything on your case without you there."

"I'll be there."

Gerald Duffy was a plump affable man, even a little pompous, at least superficially. Both Horatio and Calleigh had seen him at work too many times not to know how deceptive this impression was. In court, the man would go for the jugular in an instant. He was brilliant at his job and had won many, many cases for them over the years. Horatio was glad to have him on his side.

They shook hands. "Gerry…"

"Horatio… Glad to see you on your feet. You've been through the mill, I understand."

"Just a bit." They sat down. "Calleigh says we've got problems?"

"No more than usual, but a few things we need to talk about. And things you need to consider."

Both CSIs remained silent. Duffy knew his job.

He continued. "We're trying for attempted murder…"

Calleigh murmured. "It was attempted murder."

"Oh, I'm aware he could have died. And his doctor is willing to testify to that. But it comes down to her intent. I grant you that giving a drug meant to knock out horses to a police lieutenant was never going to have happy results, but I'm convinced she did not mean to kill him."

"We went through that," Calleigh said. "The State Attorney said it might not matter. That she was intelligent enough to realise…"

"But now she's pleading insanity. And if they prove that…"

"So you're saying what?" Horatio put in. "It'll be one shrink against another?"

"It will doubtless come down to that. The basic facts aren't in dispute. And, even if they were, all my witnesses are police or doctors. No, I'm trying to prove she knew exactly what she was doing, including the fact that she might do you serious harm. They'll try to prove she's mentally impaired. Probably find childhood abuse or a recently dead grandmother to back it…"

Horatio smiled thinly. "You're a cynical bastard, Gerry."

"Goes with the job."

Calleigh was less sanguine. "Look at him, Gerald! She deserves to go away for a long time!"

"I'm not disputing that, Calleigh. It's about how we achieve it. You know the justice system is a blunt instrument. It needs to be directed."

Horatio put his hand over Calleigh's.

Duffy continued. "Now, the trouble with this scenario is that psycho-babble generally leaves a jury cold. Ultimately, it's likely to come down to whether they like the defendant or prefer the victim." He smiled at their faces. "Don't look surprised. You've been in this game long enough to know how juries behave… however carefully we pick them. Now, the basic problem here is that she's an attractive young woman. You're a senior policeman. And, it pains me to say it, but some of our fine citizens aren't great fans of the police. They sometimes see them as manipulative and self-serving. Even as bullies. Can't imagine why."

"Don't mince your words, Gerry, will you?" Horatio murmured.

"Never do, Horatio, never do. I'm not saying it's right, or just, but there's a possibility they'll side with her. She's got a good counsel too."

"So what can we do?"

"If you want to stick with attempted murder - and I'm quite willing to try - then we have to change their perception of policemen." He smiled at Horatio. "As it's you, it shouldn't be too difficult. Now, if it was someone like… what's your big guy's name… Tripp? Then, more difficult. He _looks _like a thug. But you, you're going to be relatively easy… And you look absolutely dreadful at the moment, so that will play in our favour."

"What are you suggesting?" There was more than a hint of suspicion in Horatio's voice.

"I'll want to show what she's done to you. That you really are a victim. That you really were nearly killed. I want them to hear how you've suffered - don't worry - your doctor can do the gory bits. I want a list of your triumphs, I want to play you as a hero, protecting Miami with your life. I want 'before' and 'after' pictures of you to let them see just how badly she's hurt you. If they accept you as their hero, brought down by a crazy girl, then we're home and dry."

"I will not be turned into a fucking freak show!" He flushed and glanced at Calleigh. "Sorry, Cal… Gerry, there's got to be another way… All the facts are there."

"I'm giving you my opinion. Play it straight, and the chances are only about fifty-fifty. I like my odds to be better than that. I don't want her wriggling out on an insanity plea. All you've got to do is sit in court looking… about as ill as you do at the moment… and let me sing your praises. Is that so hard?"

"Any alternatives?"

"We cut a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

AFTERMATH

Chapter 3

Calleigh's expression was dark. "What sort of deal?"

"Reduce it to an assault -"

"No!"

"Wait, hear me out. She'll plead guilty. She'll have to allocute in court, say exactly what she did. The judge could question her… though whether he'll choose to…"

"How long will she get?" Horatio asked.

"If we're lucky? Maybe ten years… Maybe less… Could be as low as six… parole in four… Is that enough for you?"

Horatio frowned. "Why would she? I mean, if she gets away with an insanity plea…"

"It's a big 'if'. I said fifty-fifty, but if she loses, she's looking at twenty-five, minimum. Even if she wins, it might mean going into a mental institution for a while." He shrugged. "It's all a gamble."

"Horatio…" Calleigh murmured, and he felt her squeeze his hand. "She hurt you so badly… Don't let her get away with it."

"She's not really getting away with anything. Ten years… Even if it's less… I know you worked hard to get an attempted homicide, but I'm not sure…" He looked at the lawyer. "Can I think about it?"

"I need an answer by noon tomorrow." He stood up. "Call me."

After Duffy had left, Horatio turned to Calleigh. "Would it upset you if I went for the deal?"

"No… No, of course not. I'm just not sure why you want to… I mean, you know how good Duffy is - whatever he says, there's a good chance he'll win for you."

"I just… Stupid, I know, but the thought of sitting in court, with all the details of this being dragged out…"

"Do you mean medical things?"

"Partly - it was pretty gross… But pictures? Hero stuff? How can I sit and listen to that?"

"You're being too modest. You are a bit of a rock star, you know."

"Calleigh! Rock star? Anyway, definitely not in this case. I was stupid, careless… And I wasn't modest at all, I was vain… I was flattered, I think. So far away from heroic, you wouldn't believe it. I can't listen to that sort of BS in court…"

"Well, if it's going to be painful for you…"

"It's going to be embarrassing. Duffy thinks it'll put a jury on my side, but it might just make them think I've been as foolish as I'll undoubtedly feel. It hardly makes the department look good, does it?"

"I think you're being over-sensitive - you did nothing wrong…"

"You're disappointed."

"Of course not. As long as she doesn't walk away from it."

"She won't do that. Let me think about it for a while. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Horatio called his friend. "Fancy a beer after work, Frank?"

"Beer? Yeah, why not? You drinking now?"

"Well, it'll be a club soda for me, but you know what I mean. Few things I want to ask you…"

They sat in a booth, where they were unlikely to be disturbed, or overheard.

Frank took a long draft of beer. "Ah, that's good… So how are you? Still on the milkshakes?"

"I've graduated to chicken and rice… Tea and toast… I'm getting there. Slowly."

"I'm glad. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Would you like _not_ to testify in Michelle Freeman's trial?"

"Hell, I don't mind testifying! Why?"

Horatio recounted the discussion he had had with Gerald Duffy.

"Well, don't do it for me. I'm only too happy to tell the court what I think of her. But Duffy's good… If he thinks it's better to take a deal…"

"He doesn't. He wants to go for the 'hero' bit… You know how theatrical he can be. I just don't think I'm up for it."

"Well… your decision. A guilty plea, even to assault, is worth having."

"Calleigh wants me to try for the big one."

"All respect to Calleigh, but it's not her who'll have to hear her life played out in court. I've got a lot of time for Duffy - God knows, he's put some of the worst away for us - but shy and discreet he ain't. My opinion? I don't think you need it. You need the whole thing behind you - quick guilty verdict sounds good."

Horatio smiled. "That's what I thought. It's probably a bit cowardly…"

Frank shook his head in exasperation. "What is it with you? You've got this need to make yourself uncomfortable? Let it go, pal. Get the bitch behind bars and move on."

"God, Frank, you make it sound so easy…"

The detective sighed. "No, I don't think it's easy. Not for you."

"Know what? I could really do with getting drunk."

"Do you think that's wise?"

Horatio gave a mirthless chuckle. "It would put me back in hospital. So no, I'm not going to. I'm fed up, Frank! I can't eat, I can't drink, I'm too damned tired to do the job…"

"You seen your doctor this week?"

"Routine check-up… He said it was my own fault I was so tired. He told me to convalesce 'properly'."

"Give yourself a break, Horatio. It hasn't been very long." Frank was silent for a while, then said quietly. "Can I do anything?"

Horatio appeared to make a conscious effort to lighten his mood. "Maybe. Did you have anything to do with that school trip drowning?"

"What? Oh, no… I was on another case. Doesn't it look like an accident?"

"Don't know. Superficially it does."

"You don't think so?"

"I need to go out to the scene… Don't repeat this, but my lot seem to have done a pretty half-assed job on it…"

"There was a lot going on. You chose a bad week to be off."

"Yeah, I know. But I want to look at it again."

"And…?"

"I wondered if you'd come. If you've got time…"

"You want my detective skills? Or a driver?"

Horatio smiled ruefully. "Both?"


	4. Chapter 4

AFTERMATH

Chapter 4

As they drove out in one of the department Hummers the next day, Frank at the wheel, Horatio said quietly, "Well, I've disappointed Gerald Duffy and upset Calleigh, and it's only half-past ten…"

Frank chuckled. "Their problem. Not yours. So you're taking the deal…"

"Yep. Can't face court. Not at the moment."

"Not surprised. For what it's worth, I think you've done the right thing." Frank was silent for a while, then said, "What raised your suspicions on this case?"

"Not sure. Why was the girl in the water at all? If she slipped, where was everyone else? There were four adults to ten pupils… plenty of supervision… no unruly behaviour... Well, none mentioned… Oh, and all four adults gave precisely the same account. And I do mean precisely."

"Who processed it?"

"Ryan Wolfe. I was a bit hard on him yesterday. He said there was simply nothing there. They'd taken the girl to hospital, even though she was almost certainly already dead. So no body. Three of the supervisors were taking the other kids home, and they'd packed up all the gear, clothes and so on. Basically cleared the place. One stayed to tell him what happened. Then the heavens opened and there was a giant thunderstorm… He really didn't have much to process."

"What about the autopsy?"

"Drowning, no question…"

"Have we still got the body?"

"Fortunately, yes. And I'm not sure why. Perhaps it's just been too busy to do the release. Or perhaps more people than me have got suspicions… I haven't had a chance to talk to Tom yet. But I'm going to have to do something quickly. The parents, understandably, want their daughter back. Their attorney gave me a very hard time about the delay."

"You? Not Calleigh?"

He smiled. "I took the lab back this morning. She's been doing a great job, but it's impossible for her with me there too."

They drove on in silence for a while, then Horatio mused. "I could get used to this… Having a chauffeur…"

"You're senior enough. You could probably get one."

"God, Frank, it would drive me mad! I like my independence too much. I mean, this is fine - I can talk to you… But normally, no thanks. Rather be alone, to think."

"Oh well, make the most of it. Relax. It's a long run."

Horatio pushed the seat back, and put his feet up on the dash. "You don't mind?"

"I don't have to clean the thing. Though you do realise if the airbag goes off now, it'll probably castrate you."

Horatio closed his eyes. "So don't hit anything."

It took over an hour to reach the remote site. Horatio, who had been dozing, eased himself out of the Hummer, stretching and yawning. Frank joined him, and they walked slowly round the area, referring to the sketch that Ryan had made.

"I can see why they'd stop here," Frank murmured. "Perfect picnic spot."

"Not perfect for one girl…"

"So what was the story?"

"That they'd eaten, or were eating. The girl - Beth - went off over there…" He pointed. "Call of nature. After a while, they got worried… Not clear how long 'a while' was… One thing I need to find out…"

They walked over to the edge of the water, water only a foot or so deep. "They found her face down here…"

Frank frowned. "She could have slipped. Footprints?"

"If there were, the thunderstorm washed them out. It's hardly deep water. She'd have shouted? Climbed out?"

"Hit her head?"

"Not according to the autopsy."

"Well, Horatio, I agree. Odd… Very odd…"

The two men examined the area, carefully, taking the occasional photograph, for the next hour. They found… nothing.

At last, Horatio straightened up. "Sorry, Frank, I've wasted your time."

"Not really. We always need to put things in context… I'm like you - I always like to see the site… And there might have been something. What now?"

"Back, I suppose. I'll drive, if you want."

"You feel okay?"

"I feel good. Surprisingly." He smiled.

"Want some lunch?"

Horatio raised his eyebrows. "You brought lunch?"

"You know me. Can't do without food for more than a couple of hours…" He went back to the vehicle and fetched a bag. "Seems a bit… disrespectful, somehow… Sitting in a crime scene…"

Horatio shrugged. "It's just a place… Nice place, as it happens."

They found a comfortable place to sit, and Frank unwrapped his sandwiches. "Want one?"

Horatio considered. "I'll give it a try."

They sat in silence for a while, both eating, until Horatio laughed.

"What?"

"You're watching me like a hawk, Frank. What do you think's going to happen? I'm fine. Truly." But he put the sandwich aside after eating only half.

"Well, I'd argue that you're fine. But good to see you eating, even that poor amount. I suppose I should phone in…"

"Check with Calleigh too, will you?"

Frank made the call, then put his cell phone away. "Nothing happening…"

"I ought to get back. Talk to Tom. Re-interview the teacher in charge of this wretched trip, I suppose…" He sighed.

"Your enthusiasm does you credit," Frank murmured sarcastically.

"It comes and goes… No energy, that's the trouble."

"It'll come back."

"You know… I've been thinking…"

Frank chuckled. "When do you do anything else? What about? What happened to you?" From his friend's tone, he already knew the answer.

"Can't stop thinking about it. It's not that I mean to dwell on it…"

"So talk. You know you want to…"


	5. Chapter 5

AFTERMATH

Chapter 5

"Horatio…" The detective regarded his friend with a mixture of sympathy and caution. "I know all about your breast-beating and soul-searching. I've seen it so many times…" He held up a finger to stop Horatio's protest. "However, it's how you are. I've said I'll listen, and I will. But be warned - I'm no counsellor. You're not going to get any touchy-feely stuff, or a pat on the head."

Horatio laughed. "Wouldn't expect it, Frank. And wouldn't know what to do with it if I got it. You're going to tell me to pull myself together… 'Get a grip, man!'" He delivered a perfect imitation of the Texan's accent.

"Not that harsh, Horatio… I can see you're going through it a bit."

"Does it show?"

"To everyone else? I doubt it. Most people think you're the toughest thing on two legs. Physically and mentally. And you are - you've been through a hell of a lot, I know that. This time… well, you can't really hide the physical side, I grant you… but the rest? You don't give a lot away."

"But you can see right through me…"

The detective shrugged. "We go back a long way."

Horatio was silent for a while, then he murmured, "I don't know why I can't shake this… I just seemed to do so much wrong… And, God, I was so arrogant."

"How d'you mean? Thinking you could handle it?"

"Thinking there was nothing to handle! Ignoring your concerns. So, a silly girl fancied me… I never took it seriously, you know…"

"Well, to be honest, it didn't _look_ that serious."

"You thought it was."

"I thought it was something that could get awkward, is all. I never thought she'd try to hurt you. And, be fair to yourself - what could you have done differently?"

"I had enough warnings. That first gift. Your suspicions. Eric's comments about her. I should have stepped in there and then. Instead…" He looked down at his hands, not meeting Frank's eyes. "I think I was flattered."

"Yeah, I know."

"You _know_?"

"I saw you when that photo came out. You were pleased. More than happy at the thought of a fan club. Am I wrong?"

"Am I that vain?"

"I think you probably are. You've always had your vanities… Look at the way you dress… The shades… The whole man-in-black thing, your image. The reason it doesn't actually matter is that you've got the balls to back it up. It isn't just image."

"Wow… You don't dress it up, do you, Frank…"

"I warned you I wouldn't. Shall we change the subject?"

"No, I think I probably need to hear this."

"Well, I think it colored your judgment. Yes, you probably should have nipped it in the bud. Instead of which, it all went out of control. A situation got away from you, and we all know how you hate that."

"Vain, and a control-freak, eh?" But he was smiling.

"Look, I'm not making light of what happened. Hell, she nearly killed my best friend… I'm trying to understand what's upsetting you so much. Because I don't think it's the physical assault - horrible as it must have been." He looked at him. "Out of curiosity, did you realise what had happened?"

"Frank, all I remember was lying on the floor of the interrogation room, and thinking, 'what a stupid place to die.' They told me in hospital that I'd been poisoned, but it still didn't click until you told me. See? I just never took her seriously…"

"So you lost control of a situation… And it turned nasty."

"I suppose it's as well it was me. It could have been one of the others."

"And if it had been, you _would _have done something sooner. You may be careless with yourself - you always have been - but I just can't imagine you ignoring a threat to anyone else."

"So I need to get a grip?"

"Yeah, you do."

Horatio laughed, while Frank just shook his head, smiling.

At last, Horatio murmured, "It must be my age… Flattered by the attention…"

"It'll always be there, you know… The public attention on you. I mean, it's partly the job - you're head of one of the best crime labs in the country… But it's also you… They'll always get you in front of the camera or in the paper, if they can. God knows, your ego doesn't need any boosting from me, but you're good-looking and charismatic…"

"Why, Frank… I didn't know you cared." If there was an odd hint in Horatio's voice, Frank failed to hear it.

"I'm trying to be serious here. I'm not blind to what you are, and, for the record, I'd much rather be me than you. I'm just a simple cop. What I'm trying to say is that you're open to all sorts of things you'd probably rather not be, and that you wouldn't be if you were a junior lab rat. Like crazy people. You maybe need to be more alert to it. What you _don't_ need is to keep beating yourself up about missing one."

Horatio was silent. Silent for so long, that Frank began to realise he'd offended him.

"Horatio? Sorry, I told you I'd be useless at this… You wanted to talk, and I've been doing all the talking."

"Not useless, Frank. Rather blunt, maybe…"

"You angry?"

"No… No, of course not. Actually, you've probably put your finger on it. I lost control of a situation. I was flattered by a young woman's attention, and my better judgment vanished." He shrugged. "Not much else to say really…"

"You are angry…"

"Well, I'm apparently vain, a control-freak and an egotist… And that's from a friend. Can't say I'm ecstatic…"

Frank stood up and turned away, muttering, "Damn it… Damn it!"

Horatio stood up as well. "Let's get back, shall we?" He said no more about driving, and instead got back in the passenger seat. Frank got silently into the driving seat and started the engine.

They drove back in total silence, Horatio gazing out of the window, while Frank struggled to think of something to say that wouldn't make things worse. He realised he'd gone further than he should have, even with a close friend. Particularly with a close friend… He knew he hadn't said anything he didn't believe was true; probably nothing that Horatio didn't already know, but… well, it might have been best left unsaid… Meaning to help the man, he'd clearly offended him instead. Intending to offer support to a man struggling with perceived failure, he had launched into a list of his character flaws. Some friend…

At the lab, he said, "Talk later?" but got a non-committal grunt in reply.

Horatio made for his office, nursing a stomach ache and a fiercely bad mood. Frank continued down the corridor, silently cursing his own big mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

AFTERMATH

Chapter 6

In the private bathroom attached to his office, Horatio swallowed enough medication to soothe his stomach and take the general ache out of his body. He made himself a weak milky coffee - he still couldn't cope with the strong black stuff that he favored - sat at his desk, and rested his head on his folded arms. It had happened a few times since he'd been back at work - a sudden complete loss of strength. He found it couldn't be ignored. If he rested for ten minutes, he'd recover. Meanwhile, he thought about the last couple of hours…

He would have preferred to be left alone, but since he had always operated an open-door policy, he made no objection, and sat up quickly, when Calleigh knocked and came in.

"Cal… sit down… Forgiven me yet?"

She frowned, then smiled. "The court case? Of course I have. I understand completely."

"So what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk about Ryan… I gather you had a go at him about the Beth Abbott drowning…"

"I didn't 'have a go', as you put it. I pointed out that he'd jumped to conclusions and ignored anomalies."

"But it was my case, Horatio. You weren't here. If he didn't perform well, it's down to me."

He sighed. "Okay, that's fair. But did _you_ think it was thoroughly investigated?"

"I actually thought it had some question marks… But, frankly, we were pretty overloaded last week… I didn't get back to it. And I had to assign Ryan to something else. But I did hang on to the body."

He smiled briefly. "I stand corrected. And chastised. Can I have Ryan tomorrow to help with some re-interviewing?"

"Of course." She gave him a searching look. "You seem… a bit down… Are you not feeling well?"

"You know I'm not feeling well!" He ran a hand over his face. "Sorry, Cal - don't mean to take it out on you… I'm just tired and fed up."

She nodded, still watching him. "What can I do?"

"God knows…"

"What on earth's the matter? Has something happened?"

"Between these four walls? I seem to have just had a falling-out with Frank Tripp…"

"I thought you two were tight…"

"We were. Are. Well, I hope we still are…"

"Serious falling-out? Do you want to tell me?"

"Not really." He hesitated. "A few things got said…"

Calleigh shrugged. "It happens. Perhaps especially between friends. Surely you two have known each other long enough…"

"You'd think so."

"What was it about? The Beth Abbott case?"

"No, more the Michelle Freeman case."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "Did he disagree with your decision? About the court case?"

"Not at all. But… It got a bit personal…"

"As I said, it happens. So who upset who?"

He gave a mirthless chuckle. "Calleigh, I got told a few home truths… I'm now sulking like a five-year old."

She laughed. "Horatio… I'm sure you're not. Seriously though… The Freeman woman's hurt you a lot already. For goodness' sake, don't let her damage your friendship with Frank too."

He seemed about to say something else, but then stood up. "I need to talk to Tom." He picked up the nearly-cold coffee and took a sip, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I'll sort things with Ryan tomorrow…"

Calleigh accepted the dismissal. She touched his arm as they left the office together. "You take care now."

With an effort, he put his personal troubles aside, and took the elevator down to the morgue.

"Tom, I need to talk about Beth Abbott."

"Schoolgirl. Drowned." The doctor barely looked up from what he was doing, until the silence and almost tangible annoyance from Horatio made him stop. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem." Horatio fought to put his bad temper on hold. Loman could be infuriating, but he was undoubtedly a good ME. "There were only a few inches of water…"

"You can drown in a cupful."

"I know that, doctor. But within sight - or at least earshot - of thirteen other people? Is there any chance she hit her head?"

"Enough to incapacitate her? I would have noticed, Horatio."

"Will you take another look at her?"

"If you think it's necessary."

"I do."

"Now?"

"I think that'd be good." It was a tone that really didn't leave room for argument.

She had been a plump girl, rather plain, although, Horatio admitted, no one looked good a week dead. Tom pulled the sheet back, revealing the autopsy scars, but no other marks on the once-youthful skin.

"Not even a bruise…"

"What about the back?"

Together, they rolled the body. There was some lividity, but nothing obviously suspicious. "Nothing, H."

"What about under her hair?"

"Nope." Like a magician, the doctor reached under the girl's head and peeled the scalp and hair back. "Brain's been out, weighed, put back in. No injury to it."

Horatio put his hands on his hips, watching as Tom tidied up the head again.

"There has to be something… Suppose someone held her down…"

"One thing we could try…"

And it was there - under UV light, a clear handprint, a bruise between the girl's shoulder-blades. Despite the fact that he was now looking at a murder, Horatio felt his mood lighten.

"Thanks, Tom."

"Sorry I missed it… It just seemed a straightforward drowning, and we were very -"

"You were very busy. Yes, I've heard. Just photograph it for me - usual stuff."

Horatio went back to the elevator and headed for the police department. He noted that Frank's chair was empty, and stopped a young uniformed officer. "Frank Tripp?"

"Sorry, Sir, he's just left - gone home. Can I help?"

Horatio shook his head. "It'll keep."

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, called up Frank's number, then hesitated and canceled it. He dropped the phone back into his pocket and returned to his office. Tomorrow, he'd start re-interviewing… Tonight? He was, he accepted, still depressingly unfit. The long trip out, and the subsequent conversation with Frank, had left him feeling battered and exhausted. He cleared up his desk and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

AFTERMATH

Chapter 7

The following morning, in his office, Horatio re-read the statements that Ryan had taken, and turned his attention to the latest photos from the ME. Then he called Ryan.

The young CSI came in, looking awkward.

Horatio smiled. "You're not in trouble. In fact, I've spoken to Calleigh and she put me right… Ryan, you're not the most senior person in the lab… If your supervisor takes you off a case…"

"But I did jump to conclusions…"

"Understandably. Now let's put it right…" He pushed the photo across his desk. "Tell me what you see."

Ryan stared at the picture. "Did I miss this?"

"No. It was missed, but not by you. Tell me what you see."

"Handprint. Someone held her down in the water…"

"What else?"

Ryan looked up. "Is this life-size?"

Horatio nodded.

"Then it's a child's hand. Another child killed her?"

"Looks that way. But… no jumping to conclusions, right? Could be a dainty woman. Tell me about Maria Santos…"

Ryan smiled. "Piece of work. Nothing dainty about her. She'd eat you for breakfast. No, correct that, she'd eat _me _for breakfast. That said, her story seemed completely credible. The girl went off to go to the bathroom and didn't come back."

"How long before they realised?"

"She was vague…"

"That doesn't surprise me. What about the other adults?"

"Honestly, I think they'd say what she told them to say. I did think that, H. I just didn't get a chance for second interviews."

"They're bringing Ms. Santos in, as we speak. You can have another crack at her."

"Be better if it was you."

"I'll be there."

Ryan nodded. "Okay… Can we interview the kids?"

"I'd like to avoid it, but, unless we get the full story another way, we'll have to…" Horatio sighed. "They're very young… nine…ten…"

"And one might be a killer, H."

"I know. Let's see how far we get with the adults…"

The phone rang, and Horatio answered it. "Okay, we'll be right there."

He collected the files and passed them to Ryan, who took them rather nervously. "Any advice?"

"Yes. Go in hard. You say she's a tough cookie - go for it. Find out why no one checked up on the girl. How long they waited. What they were doing. This was the 'glades, for God's sake… hardly the safest place in the world… I'll back you, if it gets rough…"

"Has she got a lawyer with her? Last time, she said she didn't need one."

"She's still saying that. She may change her mind… Oh, Ryan, one thing… I think you might keep back the fact that we know someone held the girl down… We need to rattle her, but let's not show all our cards just yet…"

"Got it, H."

Horatio had to admit that Maria Santos was a hard nut to crack. It wasn't so much that she tried to appear innocent, more that she simply stuck to her story with unshakeable stubbornness. And he admitted that Ryan was doing well. He allowed her to repeat her story, which she did, with an air of boredom, of 'I've got better things to do'.

Ryan had kept his tone mild, even sympathetic. It was something Horatio himself often did, and he realised he was being copied. "I have to say, Ms. Santos," Ryan said, "I'm surprised no one thought to go with the girl…"

"Even ten year olds like some privacy, Mr. Wolfe."

"Privacy, yes, but in an area infested with snakes… alligators… You were supposed to be the overall supervisor…?"

There was the slightest hint of annoyance. "I was supervising."

"So how long did you supervise her absence?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you were presumably conscious that she was out-of-sight… So, how long for? Five minutes? Ten?"

"I'm not really sure. There were all the others to watch…"

"Oh, so they weren't sitting in a neat row in front of you then?"

"They were running about. Exploring. It's what children do, Mr. Wolfe."

Horatio put in quietly, "Singularly inappropriate place to do it…"

"There were four adults…"

"I know, supervising. So answer my colleague's question. How long before you went looking for Beth Abbott?"

"I… don't know… Ten minutes… no more…"

Ryan looked at his boss, and raised his eyebrows, then turned back to a now slightly discomfited Maria Santos. "As a matter of interest, what were you four doing at the time?"

"Nothing. Well… talking…"

"But not supervising."

"We weren't standing over them, if that's what you mean."

"And a girl died."

"It was an accident. Why are we going over this again? Accidents happen."

"They do. Especially when people don't do their jobs. We generally call that negligent homicide."

Horatio hid a smile, and the teacher's next comment was predictable. "Do I need a lawyer?"

Horatio stepped in. "That might be a good idea, for next time. We've finished for now. We're going to need to talk to the children."

"You can't do that! They're ten years old."

"I think you'll find we can. Their parents will be there. And they might be interested to hear about what passed as supervision. Meanwhile, Ms. Santos… Don't leave town."

Maria Santos left, muttering something that sounded like 'you people…' under her breath. Horatio turned to Ryan. "Well done."

"Really? I hardly got a confession."

"You got two important admissions. That the supervision was almost non-existent, and that other kids were 'running around' - not necessarily in sight." He stood up. "Right, I'm going to get the authority to talk to the children - it'll take a bit of arranging. I'll keep you in the loop."

Horatio walked back to his office, deep in thought. It was going to be one of those cases that dragged on, he suspected. For now, all he could do was get the necessary warrants to interview nine children… It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

His cell phone chirped. Still thinking about the case, he answered it without looking at the caller ID. He was dragged abruptly away from his thoughts, when he heard Frank Tripp's unmistakeable Texan voice. "We should talk."

"Don't you think we've said enough?" The words came unbidden to his lips.

"Hell, Horatio… I know I said too much…" He sighed heavily - Horatio heard it down the phone. "We've known each other for what? Twelve years? No way did I intend to fall out with you…"

"We haven't fallen out."

"It sure as hell feels like it. Please, Horatio…"

Suddenly, Horatio hated to hear the begging note in his friend's voice. "I'm tied up on a case." He softened his tone. "After work maybe… I'll call you."


	8. Chapter 8

AFTERMATH

Chapter 8

Horatio ate a couple of forkfuls of an uninteresting risotto he had brought in for lunch, then put it aside, thinking about Frank Tripp. He felt bad… almost guilty. He knew, from the brief conversation he had just had, that he could certainly elicit an apology from the detective. If he wanted to… Add 'manipulative' to your faults, Horatio, he thought.

He wondered how two grown men, two old friends, could make such a mess of a conversation. But it was plainly his fault, not Frank's. He would never have expected anything but plain-speaking from Frank, and, boy, had he got it. And yet, his friend had managed to identify why the recent events had upset him so much. And done it so easily… far more easily than any shrink, he suspected. And what had _he_ done? Sulked. Thrown his toys out of the pram. Oh, he could find excuses for himself… He was still seriously unwell, for a start… Hard to react normally when your body was on the verge of falling apart, and you were weary way beyond normal tiredness… But he accepted they were just that - excuses.

He knew he needed to concentrate on work for now. Otherwise he'd brood, and nothing would get done. And a ten-year old girl lay in the morgue, waiting for him to bring her some sort of justice. Giving himself a mental shake, he got up and walked down to see Calleigh.

He outlined the case so far. "So I may need to interview as many as nine children…"

"Mmm… not easy. Are you going to use Ryan?"

"I feel I owe it to him, but, it's difficult to get children to open up. Not sure he's the right person."

"You're the best one I know to do that job."

"Don't think I can do them all, Calleigh. And you're brilliant with kids. I could do with your help."

"Of course. You know… you should be able to narrow it down… If you can find out more about the girl… who her friends were… that sort of thing… Would one of the teachers know?" Calleigh was thinking aloud.

"Well, not the one we saw this morning…" He smiled. Talking to Calleigh nearly always cheered him up. "I'll ask Ryan about the others."

Ryan's view was that everyone, staff and pupils, were somewhat in awe of Maria Santos.

"So who had the best rapport with the children, did you think?"

"The really timid one… Anna… something-or-other… But she wouldn't say boo to a goose."

"She might in different circumstances… Not an interview, just a chat about the kids… Who was friendly, who was bullied… Off the record, if you like. Take her out for a coffee… Could you do that, do you think?"

Ryan grinned. "I'll give it a go, H. I'll let you know if I get anything."

Apart from some phone calls, and a bit of form-filling, there was little more he could do on the case. It always frustrated him - the delays, the bureaucracy - everything that held up his investigation. He had a built-in urge to forge ahead, talk to whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted… But he had long ago accepted that unless the rules were observed, it could all come apart in court, which did no one any good. So he had learned to curb his impatience.

Now, back in his office, he turned his thoughts back to Michelle Freeman, and her horrific revenge on him. He suspected his recovery was going more slowly than it should, and toyed with the idea of calling his doctor. Mentally…He thought about Frank's summation of the situation… that he had allowed his vanity to get the better of him… Well, it was true, and he owed Frank an apology, not the other way round. He knew he needed to get that side of things sorted out, before he could think about the physical.

He pulled out his cell and rang Frank's number. Prepared to eat humble pie, he was disconcerted to get voicemail. But he left a message anyway, suggesting meeting in the bar after work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Tripp was already installed in the booth when Horatio arrived.

He slid into the opposite seat, glanced at the table, and raised his eyebrows. "You drinking coffee, Frank?" He looked at his friend's face. It looked unusually pale, a little puffy. "Christ, pal, you look as if you've been crying."

"No, you fool!" Frank gave a snort of laughter. "Hung over… I got more drunk last night than I've been in many many years. "

"Because of…" He stopped.

"You can say it. Because of you. Well, because of our disagreement… I know I was blunt with you, when all you wanted was someone to listen. And I'm sorry, okay?"

"Please, Frank… You were one hundred percent right. Guess I needed to hear it - even if it wasn't exactly welcome at the time."

"You know why I said it? Because I don't want you walking into that sort of thing again…" He hesitated. "Look, I want to say something to you… and you can just hear me out… I'll embarrass myself just this once… Now, I've got family… My old mom, a couple of ex-wives, children that I love, even if I don't see enough of them… I've got a group of buddies that I drink with and go to games with… But, if the end of the world came, or a major disaster, or some such, you're the one person I'd want to see walk safely out of it. Hell, Horatio…" He shook his head. " I can't do this warm fuzzy stuff!"

Horatio cleared his throat. "You seem pretty good at it to me…"

There was a long silence, while Frank sipped his coffee, and Horatio poured some of the club soda Frank had bought into a glass.

Frank murmured, "If you want something stronger…?"

"Not a good idea…"

"Have I embarrassed you?"

"No, Frank… I'm honored that you would feel like that. And that you would say it, because it probably embarrassed you."

"So we're okay?"

"Of course we are." He gave him a fond smile.

Frank ran a hand over his face. "Thank God for that."


	9. Chapter 9

AFTERMATH

Chapter 9

Ryan Wolfe had come up trumps. The timid young teacher, Anna, had apparently known her pupils well.

Now he said to Horatio, "I was shocked. These kids… it was all cliques and bullying…"

"Bad as that? Was she bullied - our Beth?"

"Well, no… I gather she did the bullying… Anna was very reluctant to say it, as the girl was dead… but I did gather she was not a popular girl…"

Horatio nodded. "Interesting… So who was likely to hit back at her? Did you get any clues?"

"Almost anyone… but I got two names… Not so much that they were the most likely to take matters into their own hands… more that they were possibly out of sight at the same time… But it was just a vague recollection. And it was an 'off the record' conversation. Just Anna's feeling - it won't hold up in court."

"Doesn't have to. I just need to know where to start. These two…boys or girls?"

"Oh, girls. And, H, Anna does now know our suspicions, that it wasn't an accident. But I don't think she'll say anything."

"Okay, Ryan… Good work."

Within a day, despite predictable protests from teachers and parents, he had permission to talk to the pupils. He decided to do it at the school. It saved chasing all over town, and avoided the intimidating atmosphere of the lab. Nevertheless, he was not looking forward to it.

Horatio was struggling. He had hardly admitted it to himself, and he was fairly certain it hadn't been noticed at work, but his health was now having a major impact on him. He had virtually stopped being able to eat. In fact, he felt almost as bad as the day he'd left the hospital. Shivery and constantly nauseous, he had to be careful not to stand up too quickly, nor move too fast, or he was almost overwhelmed with dizziness.

But Calleigh would come to the school with him, and he was reasonably sure that he could do the interviews, if he was careful. Before that though, he phoned his specialist.

"I need to see you, doctor."

"Are you not progressing? You were doing well enough last week…"

He repeated his symptoms. "I'm not going to be able to do this much longer…"

"You shouldn't be working at all. You're shivery, you said. Did you take all those antibiotics?"

"Probably not. I felt okay." He heard the doctor sigh.

"You're clearly not okay. You'd better come in."

"I can't now. I'm in the middle of interviewing. Could I see you this evening?"

"You going to last that long?"

"I have to." He made the appointment, with fingers mentally crossed that he could indeed 'last that long.'

With Calleigh driving, they headed for the school. "How do you want to do this, Horatio?" she asked.

"We'll start with the two names Ryan got… Take one each… Then work down the list. Basically, what were they doing after they'd had their lunch. Where did they go… Who with… Bring them round to the subject of Beth Abbott… gently. Maybe ask about their teachers… I've made sure the teachers won't be around - can't do much about the parents. They have a right to be there. They do not have a right to prompt or interrupt… but you know all this…"

Calleigh glanced at him as she drove. "Are you okay?"

He forced a smile. "I'm okay. Why?"

"I was wondering… about you and Frank…"

"Oh, we sorted that."

"Good. I'm glad. And how do you feel?"

"Okay," he lied. "Slow progress…"

He wasn't sure she believed him, but she said no more, as they reached the school.

Interviews with children were always difficult, and these seemed particularly so. He wasn't sure whether it was him, or whether, as he suspected, they had come under Maria Santos's unhelpful influence. He got a breakthrough when one of the mothers interrupted. Normally something he'd stop instantly, it this time proved a trigger. He was gently trying to coax a very shy boy into responding to questions about Beth Abbott, when his mother said firmly, "Tell him, Danny - Beth was a bully."

Horatio held up a hand to silence her, then said quietly, "Was she, Danny?"

The words came out in a rush. "She was a horrible fat cow. Everybody hated her."

Horatio's expression didn't change. "But something happened to her…"

"It wasn't me!"

"Did you see what happened, Danny?"

Then it all emerged. Beth had slipped into the water, and two of her victims had jumped on her and made sure she didn't get up again. He got everything, except names.

The boy's reticence came back. "I can't," he whispered.

Horatio needed a break. His head was swimming and he felt sick. He stood up carefully, fighting down the dizziness, and said to the boy's mother, "I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes… I know your boy doesn't want to tell tales, but this is so important… Talk to him, ma'am…"

He went out and walked unsteadily to the main door, going outside and sitting on the steps, letting the fresh air dry the sweat on his forehead. He drew his knees up and rested his head on them. He wasn't sure how long he sat there when Calleigh joined him. He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Horatio?"

He raised his head. "Just having a break… Have you got anything?"

"Nothing definite - they all seem scared stiff… I'm sure they've been told not to talk to us. You?"

"I've got a lad who saw her held down. But he won't tell me who. Yet."

"Are you okay?" She frowned.

"Shouldn't I be?" He sighed, hesitated, then said, "No, I'm not…"

"You look as if you're about to pass out…"

"I was. Or throw up. Wasn't sure which."

"Oh sweetheart…" She stroked his shoulders. "I didn't know it was that bad… You didn't say."

"I don't broadcast it, Calleigh. But… I don't know if I can carry on with this. I'm sorry."

One of many things he admired about his second-in-command was her practicality. Now she hugged his shoulders gently, while reaching for her cell phone. "We need to get you out of here."

"We can't stop this now…" He gestured vaguely back at the school. "Everyone's here. We're close, Cal, so close to getting the whole story. I'll be all right. Just need a breather."

"I don't think you will. I'm not abandoning it - I'll do the rest myself. I'll get one of the others down to help… Horatio… let's just get you sorted first… Where do you want to go? Home?"

"I think… maybe the hospital. I'll get a taxi." At her look of alarm, he forced a smile. "Don't look like that. I've got an appointment there later anyway - I'll try to move it earlier. I'm sorry, I really thought I'd last the day."

"I don't want you to worry about it - I've got a hold on this case now, I promise. I won't let you down."

"You never have, Calleigh." He let his head droop back onto his knees, as he listened to her summoning, first a taxi, then Ryan.


	10. Chapter 10

AFTERMATH

Chapter 10

Horatio sat in the back seat of the taxi, feeling about as depressed as he ever had. Just as he had come to terms with the mental ramifications of being poisoned, just as he'd made things right with Frank… Now his physical health was heading south, rapidly. He was shocked at just how quickly he had fallen apart. Never, in his life, had he been unable to continue an interview. And not just any interview… One that looked like holding the key to the case. He had briefed Calleigh as well as he could, but he knew, with an unwelcome certainty, that had he gone back into the school, he would have ended up an undignified heap on the floor. He knew it, and it seemed Calleigh knew it too, because she had resolutely refused to let him move from the steps, until she handed him into the back of the taxi.

The only glimmer of hope came from the fact that his specialist was able to see him straight away, so he didn't have to endure the waiting and intricacies of the Emergency Department.

His doctor was a fairly forthright man, and less than pleased at Horatio's blatant disregard for medical instructions. Now he gave him a long searching look. "You know what I'm going to say…"

"That I should do as I'm told?" he murmured wearily. "I'm sorry - never been very good at that."

"I can tell. Will you let me admit you?"

"For how long?"

"Don't know yet. We don't do magic potions, and you look as if you're about to fall over. Let's get you into bed and then we'll see what you've done to yourself."

The relief of lying down was immense, and brought home to Horatio just how close he had been to collapse. Quick checks of his temperature - high - and his white blood cell count - also high - confirmed what he and the doctor already suspected. Infection. Where and how bad remained to be seen…

"So what now?" Horatio asked.

"Well, we should give you a full endoscopic check - both ends…" The doctor chuckled. "Which you richly deserve."

Horatio stayed silent, thinking privately that that part of his anatomy had seen enough aggravation.

The doctor seemed to agree. "However… We'll try to avoid it. I'm going to push some really strong antibiotics into you - IV - and see if we can kick it. We'll keep you here overnight, you can rest properly…"

"I'll be out tomorrow?"

The doctor laughed. "You really don't like us, do you?"

"It's not personal. I'm in the middle of a difficult case. I've already had to drop the interviews on my deputy."

"Look, Horatio… I do sympathise. I don't delegate easily, either. But we need to get you well… I thought we were, but you've gone rather severely downhill. You're basically a strong individual, but you are approaching sixty… That body of yours can't take the endless punishment it's getting at the moment."

"I don't feel old, you know. Well, normally I don't."

"And you're not. Just not quite a youngster anymore… You need to have just a little more respect for your health."

"Okay, I accept that. But I need to get out of here… as soon as I can."

"Let's get the medication started, and see how we go. And, for God's sake, relax…"

He left it a couple of hours before phoning Calleigh. Even then he had to leave a message, which said, basically, 'I'm in hospital, update me.' He tried to relax as instructed, but he was impatient for news. However, he was dozing when Calleigh knocked at the door and came in. She looked tired, and he sensed it was late.

"What's the time?"

"About eight…"

"Have you only just finished? Hell, I'm sorry, Calleigh…"

"Sshh, not your fault. And I did stop for something to eat…"

"Any news?"

"I was going to ask you that." She sat down beside the bed.

"Yours first."

"Well, there's nothing very good about this case… but I have got the names of the two girls…"

"Are they admitting it?"

"Sort of. They're blaming each other. So are the parents…"

"Charge them both. But ten-years old… Don't know what they'll do with them… Can we do anything about the lack of supervision?"

Calleigh smiled. "Oh yes. Better than that… We can get Maria Santos for perverting the course of justice… Everyone was virtually ordered to keep silent. If there was bullying in that school, most of it was coming from her. I've got her in custody… she'll be out on bail by tomorrow, but she made me so angry… I know I shouldn't make it personal…"

"Difficult not to, sometimes." He looked at her face. "Hard day…"

"Very. I know we've got a result, but I can't say I feel good about it."

"You never do, when a child's committed a crime… Because you always suspect that the responsibility lies with an adult… somewhere along the line… But we can only do our jobs."

She nodded. "Now your news…"

"No news. Bit of an infection." He indicated the drip. "Strong antibiotics… Sorry to dump it all on you - again."

Calleigh hesitated. "I've been thinking about that. I know you well, Horatio. You'll check yourself out, come straight back to work… Do you think there's any chance you could take it a bit slower this time?"

"Doubt it."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn! Do you _want_ to do yourself permanent damage?"

"Hey, don't exaggerate…"

"I'm not, Horatio… Really I'm not. It's just that you're in your usual state of denial that anything can stop you doing your job. You must have lost… what? Fifteen pounds? Twenty? You haven't got the strength to do an interview, let alone go into the field. I doubt you're safe to drive… You certainly shouldn't be handling a weapon…"

"Calleigh, Calleigh… Stop."

"I'm sorry. I know you're the boss, and I shouldn't be talking to you like this… Horatio, have you any idea how worried everyone is?"

"People should do their jobs, not worry about me."

"That's unfair. Firstly, because how you are affects everyone on the team, and, secondly… we love you… You must know that."

He was silent.

Calleigh added. "I'm sorry… I've probably said too much… But it's true. Please, please, get well this time. I don't want to be sitting beside a hospital bed again in a month's time. And, frankly, boss, if I wanted to be in charge of a lab, I'd have applied for a promotion."

"You should - you're fully capable."

"I said 'if I wanted'… It happens I don't. I want to work for you. That's you, firing on all cylinders…" She reached out and covered his hand with her own. "Horatio… please… Just take the time. Do it for us, if not yourself."

He gave a small chuckle. "This really is home truths week…" Then he met her eyes. "All right. For you. I promise."

THE END


End file.
